<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching a Life To Save the World by GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982355">Watching a Life To Save the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE/pseuds/GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE'>GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcadia oaks students, F/F, M/M, Morgana | Pale Lady Redemption (Tales of Arcadia), Nomura is mamamura, Other, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates, Troll Dads (Tales of Arcadia), True Mates, Watching the Show, Will add more tags as I go, basically I'm bringing everybody from different points in time, fight me i dare ya, lil' gynt is her son, there needs to be more HisirLake so I'm making it happen!, they boNdeD in the darklands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE/pseuds/GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not nearly enough watching the show fanfics for the Tales of Arcadia franchise, so I'm doing one with a bit of a twist. As you can see I am terrible at summaries so this is what you get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr., Jim Lake Jr. &amp; Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski &amp; Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski &amp; Jim Lake Jr. &amp; Claire Nuñez &amp; Steve Palchuk &amp; Krel Tarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What's Going On?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Trollhunters fanfic and watching the show fanfic so please be patient with me.<br/>POV = in general<br/>NAME = that persons pov<br/>3rdp = third person pov (obvs)<br/>'arrgh is so sweet' = thoughts<br/>"merlin is kind of an ass" = talking<br/>-love you too pops- = trollish/gnomeish (pretend trolls and gnomes can understand each other)<br/>_the baby has a KNIFe_ = mind speak</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go!!! First chapter edited whoo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: What’s going on!<br/>
POV<br/>
   It was a dreary day in New Jersey where we locate our first vict- I mean, our travel-weary friends. We find them in a cave, seemingly hiding, (but then again, we know why now don’t we!) during midday. Now you may be asking, ‘why the weirdly worded opening?’ Well it’s called an eye catching paragraph and it was necessary to intrigue thee!! ONTO THE STORY!!!</p><p>JIM<br/>
  A cloudy sky, miserable for humans, maybe but not for a half troll. Which is why I’m on guard duty near the cave entrance. The cave really was a good find and just in the nick of time too, the pack would have turned to stone if we hadn’t found it otherwise.<br/>
  I would’ve done it anyway, sunny or not, but I’m not on my own at least.<br/>
But, ‘Something’s off though I don’t know what exactly,’ was my immediate thought as I stood guard in the shadowed cave entrance, my scruff raising in agitation.</p><p>This is bad, “Hey, Arrgh, you smell that?” I asked the big krubera. It might just be me and not anything bad but I won’t take any chances. Not with how vulnerable we are at the moment.<br/>
“What, Smell?” He asked me, eyes worried. Great, now I’m worried. If he doesn’t smell anything either, nothing good can be happening.<br/>
  
  “That’s exactly what I mean big guy. There is no smell at all. Be on guard and try to stay as quiet as possible.” I told him in hopes of us getting through whatever this is safely. As I was thinking this, Arrgh suddenly threw himself over me yelling,
“Jim, Down!” my amulet shining brightly like a dome around the two of us, then black.</p><p> </p><p>POV<br/>
  As this happened a great wave of silver blue light washed over the trolls and wizard inside the cave, as well as the whole of Arcadia minus the trolls plus one human boy. How you may ask, well, you’ll find out soon enough.</p><p>JIM<br/>
  The first thing I noticed was my mate curled on my chest (it was surprising to find out that my mate was in fact not Claire but the gorgeous wizard Hisirdoux, I didn’t mind. Even before my transformation when I was human, she never really treated me as her boyfriend. After the change, she sorta started to treat me like a pet. Always treating me more like a dog than the troll I am. Hisirdoux never did that. Even when I was rude to him as a human, even after I became a troll, he never took offence or degraded me. He learned to adjust to my new instincts right alongside me, whereas Claire tried to make me act, well, human! She wanted me to fight my new instincts.)

  Next to come back was hearing. My loves breaths, steady and even. Water slowly trickling down stone, the footfalls that weren’t exactly soft and silent, but weren’t heavy and loud either. A mix of the two actually. When I opened my eyes I noticed that we were in a cavern not as big as the old Heartstone Trollmarket, but about a third the size of it. 
 
  I slowly sat up and gently shook Douxie saying, “Love. You need to wake up now.”<br/>
I chuckled when he groaned and shook his head no, “Come on darling, there’s the scent of magic in the air and I can’t tell what kind it is. All I know is that we are in some sort of crystal cavern.” There! That should do the trick.</p><p>HISIRDOUX</p><p>The first thing I knew as I woke was Jims’ voice “Love. You need to wake up now.” I groaned and shook my head no, not wanting to get up. Why’s he laughing at me? “Come on darling, there’s the strong scent of magic in the air and I can’t tell what kind it is, all I know is that we are in some sort of crystal cavern.”<br/>
THAT, had me shooting off his chest in alarm. Looking around and seeing hundreds of beings. Trolls, changelings, humans and “MORGANA AND MERLIN!!” I shouted, cutting off my train of thought, startling Jim and waking a few others,mainly Aja, Krel, Merlin and Morgana.<br/>
“Heh, oops.” Jim just snorted and looked at me fondly. “Sorry love, I was just very shocked-” He cut me off, “It’s fine darling I know they aren’t supposed to be here alive and well.”<br/>
Hugging me he gently said, kissing my forehead “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out Hisirlove.”</p><p>“HISIRLOVE?!/WHAT!?” ‘Huh. Merlin’s more worried about the nickname than the death part..’</p><p>“Oh brother look! It is Jim! And his mate Hisirdoux!” “Yes my eyes work just fine sister. Hello you two.”<br/>
Well at least the siblings are happy to see us i thought.</p><p>OK!! The most important thing right now is finding out where we are and why. The explanations can wait till then, Good!?” Jim cut in sternly to stop further yelling or any arguments not waiting for an answer.</p><p>_I can answer those two questions for you all._</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Explanations, Introductions and The Beginning</p><p> </p><p>3rdp<br/>
There was a collective shout as they heard a feminine voice in their heads. Jumping and spinning around they saw a female troll of some sort who looked to be around Jim's Height and age, physically at least, can never be too sure when the mystical is involved. As they did this the unknown troll walked forward and the others could hear Jim breathe out in pure shock, 'Hisir, they're, pure magic.’ The others looked at them in shock and all Merlin could, apparently, only do one thing after that revelation plus the previous one; Faint. Completely shocked.<br/>
_Yes. I am indeed pure magic as you said. Though it did indeed hurt me to stay away from you both for so long, I, however, had no choice in the matter._<br/>
As they said this it was easy to tell that the four of them had questions.<br/>
Aja spoke first, "Wh-How are you speaking in our minds if I may ask umm?" she blurted out softly.</p><p> _It is one but one of many things I am capable of Queen Aja._ they spoke with a slight bow.<br/>
After saying this Hisirdoux and Jim step forward and while hugging Hisirdoux to his chest Jim asks, "May we please know the name of the stunning being before us?" a slight purr heard in his voice.</p><p>     _Of course! I apologize, it has been a hectic day for me. My name is -Eirnin Faolan-, It means Iron Wolf in ancient Trollish. Now, as for why you are here. First thing we need to do before I tell anyone is to wake all the trolls, humans and other creatures in here. Jim if you would do that for us please?_  </p><p>      “Of course milady. Everyone cover your ears.” was all he said and after making sure they did just that, he roared, waking the trolls first who leaped up, ready to fight till they noticed him. The next to wake was the stalklings then the gnomes and then the humans. Who woke screaming in terror from the noise. All the humans wouldn't stop screaming so Krel yelled even louder over them. </p><p>     “SHUT! UP!!! HE ONLY ROARED TO WAKE EVERYONE AT ONCE TO SAVE TIME!! Great Deya!” As he finished they at least quieted down to murmuring and suspicious glances at the seemingly, ‘terrifying creatures’ near them. As this happened one troll spoke up<br/>
“Well, that did the trick. Well done indeed Krel.” 
     
      This troll was known as Blinkous ‘Blinky’ Galadrigal, conspiracy theorist (even though he would never admit it and deny it fiercely), new troll co-leader and father figure to Jim.</p><p>    _I believe an explanation is in order yes?_ Eirnin commented, to every being through her telepathy, though, you could tell it was really more of an instruction. </p><p>     At this time Merlin had woken up and decided (a.n. As usual) to be rude. (which come on you guys can't deny that) and demanded,<br/>
“And who are you to give me MERLIN an order hmm? Surely you don’t think you could possibly do anything that could make me either do or listen to you.” Jim growled at this while Hisirdoux started scolding his old mentor, “Merlin! How can you talk to them that way?! Th- I’m sorry what gender are you Eirnin?”  “Gender-fluid Hisirdoux.” Eirnin answered sounding surprisingly (or not so,) masculine, looking fine outing themselves but, Jim could smell that they were uncomfortable saying it and therefore walked over stopping in front of them just looking into their eyes. “Jim?” Eirnin asked; right before they were hugged by Jim from the front and Hisirdoux from the back (who had noticed and left Merlin hanging). </p><p>    “It’s okay, milady wolf. We don’t care if you’re gender-fluid. Heck! I’m Bisexual just like Douxie.” Jim comforted. Hearing this, Douxie joined in reassuring, “He is absolutely correct, Lady Iron.” Eirnin blushed happily, from both the nicknames and the comfort.<br/>
_Thank you, my champions. I didn’t know how much I needed to hear that._ they spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys I'm really sorry but I am putting this story up for adoption because, quite frankly, I just do not have the time to be able to write it. Let alone write it well and it doesn't help that I have no beta reader either. I felt that by doing this, it would overall be kinder to those of you who supported and liked my story thus far rather than putting it on hiatus and never finishing it or making you wait even longer for another update. So I am sadly, saying goodbye to my story in hopes that maybe someone will be able to take further than I was able to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://pin.it/4g0JFD4 (here is the link pic isn't mine though I did get permission)<br/>https://pin.it/5oEwDGx (this is what they're wearing as the bottoms)<br/>I know that the OCs' name is actually Irish but the language sounds so pretty so thought I why not make trollish and ancient trollish a mix between Irish and Scottish!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>